howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Electric Skrill/Fullmetal Dragonist
Fullmetal Dragonist!!!! The story of a Skrill wanting revenge. 10 Years Ago A Skrill was flying near Outcast Island with his new son. He took his son to see the Loki trees when they hears screaming. Outcasts rush in and attack. The father Skrill tried to fight them off and protect his new hatchling. Then, an outcast speared the father in the head. The son rushed off. Later that night, the son, now calling himself Electric Madness(E.M for short) watched the feast while perched on a tree. He squinted hard to see what was todays occasional food was. HIS FATHER! Rage built up in the little Skrill. He knew he coudn't do anything or else he would have the same fate as his father. All he can do was sit and watch in horror. Present Over the years, rage built up in E.M. During a trip to find his purpose in life, he made his way to Berk. He encountered a Night Fury and a boy. His hatred for humans took over and tried to attack the boy(Hiccup). Little did he know that the Night Fury was a good fighter and shot an explosive plasma blast at him knocking him in the ocean. The Skrill found himself washed up in Black heart Bay the next day. The Skrill felt scared after he found himself lost in the bay. Something Was hiding in the bushes. It was VERY large. A snake-like head poked out. It was staring. Then to the little Skrill’s surprise, another head poked out. It turned out to be a Hideous Zippleback! It started flying after the Skrill. The Zippleback eventually chased E.M into the Woods That Howled. E.M eventually tracked down the sent of something fierce. He eventually followed it to an endless tunnel. The tunnel went everywhere into all directions. E.M explored the underground maze. The scent of rotten flower roots flooded the air with a musky aroma. E.M heard a hiss. Then something almost got him. The Skrill was furious and attacked with swift speed. The unknown monster tried to engulf him. E.M tried to figure out what it was. He suddenly saw an opening in the ground and flew to the surface. As he flew out, so did the creature, and when E.M saw it, it was a Whispering Death! The Death couldn’t stand it at the surface so he returned to his tunnel. As E.M saw him retreat, something caught his mind, something that boggled him, a Night Fury bite mark! What could a Night Fury bite mark be doing on a Whispering Death? Weren’t Night Furys extinct on Berk? The Skrill then went off into unfamiliar territory. E.M could still smell the flowers. When flying above Raven Point, he smelled a Night Fury. As anyone would do, he went to find the Night Fury. He searched for it letting his nose lead him. He was suprised to find the smell coming off some old ropes. He was going to leave when he heard something. It sounded like a Gronckle call. ' '''E.M followed the Gronckle call. Fear was erupting in the cells of his body as Gronckles were tough dragons. It would be more than a challenge for a Skrill to kill a Gronckle because of the stone like armor. As he peeked throught the bushes, it was a fat kid making the sound. It was puzzling to see a Viking make a authentic Gronckle roar. Then E.M heard flapping noises and a whole herd of Gronckles came! E.M knew he had to leave so he flew to a bunch of islands. He went to a thumb looking island and soon found himself in a thick fog. E.M flapped his wings to blow away the fog and saw little dragons carrying a big metal shield. He never saw them before so he did not know what to do. Naturally he flew away, but they flew after him. He then shot his lightning breath at their shield and electricity shot up the metal and killed the little dragons. He soon found himself back at Berk and searched for food. E.M was so hungry and the hunger made him vicious. He soon saw Hiccup again and tried to stalk him. He kept thinking about Toothless and waited till Toothless would leave so he could strike. The hunger was to strong so he lept in action even when Toothless was there and a great fight just sparked. As he dove in, Toothless shot an explosive plasma blast that knocked E.m backwards. E.M took it as a fight and rushed for the kill and bit Toothless's leg. As blood covered E.M's face, he licked it. Toothless bit E.M face and clamped his jaws shut. Hiccup tried to help, but Toothless accidently hit him with his tail onto a floor. Toothless then used a blow torch like fire to burn E.M's face while he clamped it down. E.M flailed in pain. E.M got an idea and charged himslef with electricty. The electricity coursed through Toothless's blood and traveled to his tail thus igniting it. The electricity bounced to Hiccups pristhetic and electricuted Hiccup. As Toothless lay there liflessly, E.M walked over to Hiccup for a final meal. All was quit, as E.M slowly lifted Hiccup in his mouth, he passed out from the pain. E.M found hmself in the morning surrounded by fish. E.M started gulfing the fish down by the dozens. He soon found Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup forgave the Skrill because he knew what dragon hunger can do. "Never starve a dragon", Hiccup said. He seen how violent Toothless can get. They soon became close friends. They soon go on adventures and live a happy life.........until Alvin and his Whispering Death Death along with all the Outcast Show up!!! Fear Strikes in Electric Madness and Hiccup. They all think the same thing at once, "''What's happening!" To be Continued Category:Blog posts